chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter History
Chronicles Year - Event *178.M41 = Demands among the High Lords of Terra for a new Founding. *190.M41 = First attempt ends in failure. All official records are purged. *260.M41(circa) = Chapter Master is born in Terran underhive. *271.M41 = First official mentioning of Chapter -872- that is being formed on the basis of Raven Guard gene-seed. *288.M41 = Entyrus Zykion, High Lord of Terra responsible for the idea of the Founding is assassinated. *307.M41 = Ghosts of Retribution are Founded on Luna, Solar System. *309.M41 = Chapter arrives to Sector Deus. They form alliance with Techpriests from Nestorium and begin building their Fortress-Monastery on Mormark in Subsector Cryptus. *316.M41 = Tombstone is finished on Mormark by Archeomedes. *317.M41 = Chapter visits "Dark Sister", a Space Hulk in Subsector Cryptus with Rogue Trader Dercius D'anger. During this raid Chapter encountered Red Giants, Traitor Space Marines and found a chest full of Eldar Soulstones. However an infiltrated Eldar agent took their prize and teleported himself to the Eldar ship. Chapter Master rushed to stop him and was teleported together, this way he was captured by the Seekers, Wuxide Craftworld Outcasts. *317.M41 = Cleansing of Varda from Ork infestation is finished. *317.M41 = Chapter Master wins his freedom from Eldar in a game of regicide and is released on Hades. He tries to contact his brothers, but almost dies and manages to survive only by making a deal with Laughing God. Meanwhile Chapter is ruled by the Council and Arcon becomes Captain. *321.M41 = Chapter Master returns from Limbo into the reality on Mormark. *322.M41 = Chapter is accused of heresy by Order of Bloody Tears of Adeptus Sororitas. Chapter Master arrived to Tachion Primaris and faced Imperial Court, but was betrayed by Henrikus Isdavik, who was supposed to represent and defend the Chapter, but instead "confessed" sins that Ghosts have allegedly have done and then commited suicide. Afterwards Chapter Master was immediately seized and Inquisitor Faceless started investigating his case. *322.M41 = While staying on Tachion Primaris, Chapter seizes Dresos Kand, merchant who was dealing in illegal xeno goods. However they are caught by Inquisitor Faceless in the act of trying to hide some of the Tau Pulse rifles that were taken from the merchant and are blackmailed into his servitude. *322.M41 = Operation Ghostly Justice on Inaria, ordered by Faceless. *324.M41 = Chapter escorts Adeptus Mechanicus expedition, but is attacked by Sisters of Battle from the Order of Bloody Tears. * '325.M41 = Invasion of Mormark' *001-083.M41 = First phase of the Invasion, Men of Iron descend on the surface and intense battle begins *084-173.325.M41 = Second phase of the Invasion, Men of Iron are surrounded and solid fronts. *173-289.325.M41 = Third phase of the Invasion, Mormarkian forces managed to break the deadlock and advance deep into enemy rear, but are in the danger of being surrounded. *290.325.M41 = Ghosts of Retribution deploy IInd Company in Operation Ice Spear against Wrath. *291-360.325.M41 = Fourth phase of the Invasion, bulk of Mormarkian forces are surrounded and cut off from their supply routes, Men of Iron now have a clear path to Capital and Tombstone. *001-003.326.M41 = Fifth phase of the Invasion, the Siege of Kanihirium begins. *003.326.M41 = Chapter Master destroys the Wrath mothership in a daring action in which he boarded the ship and detonated it's power core, and made good his escape. * Invasion of Mormark ends *326.M41 = Rebuilding works begin in Mormark, however locals still face minor resistance from the Men of Iron that were left behind on the planet. By the end of the year Prothera is attacked by Traitor Astartes and Ghosts of Retribution answer the call for help. *327.M41 = Chapter brings some refugees from Prothera to assist in Varda's colonisation.